The present invention relates to electrical and mechanical connections and, in particular, to quick release buckles used in wearable electronics to connect electrical devices to garments.
Electronic devices such as MP3 players and cellular telephones are becoming increasingly small and portable. The demand for increased portability and convenience drives a major trend in the consumer electronics marketplace toward wearable electronic devices that can be attached to garments. These xe2x80x9cwearable electronic devicesxe2x80x9d require electrical connection both with other devices (i.e., headphones connected to an MP3 player) as well as with circuits that form part of a garment itself (i.e., conductive fibers, etc.). Wearable electronic devices also require mechanically strong connections because the electronic devices need to stay attached to a wearer""s garment as the wearer moves (i.e., a portable MP3 player attached to a jogger""s shorts). Further, wearable electronic devices also demand a level of fashion not generally associated with conventional electronic devices.
Currently, there are a number of electrical connectors, similar to those used in mobile telephone chargers, which provide electrical connectivity and some amount of mechanical strength. However, these devices lack the requisite mechanical strength, design, and user interface required by the fashion/garment industry.
Further, within the fashion/garment industry, there are many varieties of quick-release buckles which allow for the mechanical connection of two or more items. An example of such quick-release buckles is a rucksack with straps that have buckle elements attached. When the buckle elements are connected they form a friction coupling and can be decoupled with relative ease, usually by depressing a portion of one of the buckle elements such that it slides through an opening in its counterpart. However, these buckles currently do not have the capacity for forming electrical connections.
According to the invention, in one aspect, a buckle for securing both an electrical connection and a mechanical coupling includes a multiple pin male portion of an electrical connector. The buckle also includes means for receiving the male portion of an electrical connector to form an electrical connection, a first protective housing containing one of the multiple pin male portion and the means for receiving the multiple pin male portion and capable of insertion, and a second protective housing containing one of the means for receiving the male portion and the multiple pin male portion. The second protective housing is capable of receiving the first protective housing to form a mechanical coupling. In addition, the first and second protective housings include at least one quick-release mechanism for fastening and decoupling the buckle.
In one embodiment of the invention, the mechanical coupling of the buckle includes at least one flexible portion of one of the first and second protective housings which depresses upon insertion and substantially returns to its original position upon alignment with at least one opening in the other of the first and second protective housings, and the flexible portion and the opening generate the coupling.
In one embodiment of the invention, the first and second protective housings include a sealing means for forming a protective seal around the multiple pin male portion and the means for receiving the multiple pin male portion when connected. In another embodiment, the sealing means is a sealing cup.
In one embodiment of the invention, at least one of the first and second protective housings include a sealing means for forming a protective seal around at least one of the multiple pin male portion and the means for receiving the multiple pin male portion when not connected. In another embodiment the sealing means around either the multiple pin male portion, the means for receiving the multiple pin male portion, or both the multiple pin male portion and the means for receiving the multiple pin male portion is a sealing cup. In another embodiment, the sealing means can be displaced such that the multiple pin male portion and the means for receiving the multiple pin male portion can form an electrical connection upon insertion. In another embodiment, the sealing means can be displaced such that it forms a protective seal around the multiple pin male portion and the means for receiving the multiple pin male portion when connected.
In one embodiment, at least one of the first and second protective housings is attached to a garment. In another embodiment, at least one of the multiple pin male portion and the means for receiving the male portion is electrically connected to the garment.
In one embodiment, at least one of the first and second protective housings is attached to an electrical device. In another embodiment, at least one of the multiple pin male portion and the means for receiving the male portion is electrically connected to the electrical device.
The invention provides many advantages, some of which are elucidated with reference to the embodiments below.